


Friends At Last

by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)



Category: Another World (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity
Summary: This AU story, originally published in September, 2014 was written in loving memory of Charles Keating and Douglass Watson.Characters are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions.One line may be construed as religious; I'm a Catholic





	Friends At Last

Carl held the photograph of his late adversary, murmuring, "I shall always regret all that wasted time when we could have been friends. I especially regret the times I tried to murder you... and the times I tried to murder Rachel. If anyone had told me then that Rachel and I would one day be married," he added, "I would have questioned that person's sanity."

If only Mac had lived, perhaps they _would_ have become friends. But then, Carl would not now be married to Rachel. Yet even her friendship  
would have been something to cherish, just as Mac's would have been.

"I'd like to think," Carl said, "that you've forgiven me, as I know Rachel has."

Carl replaced to photograph on the mantelpiece and went to bed, where Rachel already waited.

"What were you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Talking to an old.. I wish I could say _friend_."

"Mac?"

"Yes."

Rachel woke up with a sense that something was wrong, terribly wrong. She heard Carl give several great gasps and then...

"CARL!" she screamed. "NOOOOOO!"

St. Peter opened the Gate.

Carl saw them approaching.

Perry.

Ryan.

And Mac.

Mac extended his hand.

"Hello, friend," he said.


End file.
